


【十日谈∶day3】淋雨后会发生什么

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	【十日谈∶day3】淋雨后会发生什么

一场异乡的大雨兜头将张云雷和杨九郎淋回了酒店。

张云雷直到回了酒店房间时都在意难平，好不容易没有工作出来晃悠晃悠还被大雨劝退，着实倒霉。一边站卫生间里脱湿衣服一边絮絮叨叨地抱怨，还非要杨九郎就站在门边听不许走开。杨九郎也乐得惯着这个祖宗，抱着胳膊倚在门框上用目光对张云雷上下其手。

张云雷跟杨九郎俩人都白得很，但杨九郎私心认为张云雷的肤色最是好看。骨肉匀亭这词仿佛是为了他量身定做的一般极度契合，该瘦的地方就是被薄薄的一层皮肉包裹着，该有肉的地方也决不含糊地摸上去就软得像团棉花。

张云雷脱下身上那件被他“临幸”过好几次的白色T恤，抬手时一展后背宽肩窄腰中间镶着弧度优美的蝴蝶骨。杨九郎用目光观测那看起来不盈一握的细腰，无端地就想起来做爱时把着他的腰的触感。

他搓了搓手指尖，被回忆里滑腻温软得像一块玉又像一包水的触感勾得有些心动。

张云雷穿着的那件已经被抠得走路漏风的牛仔裤也乖乖地被褪了下去，露出来的那两条腿细直又修长，膝盖窝里泛着淡淡的可爱粉色。有并不明显的青紫血管在皮肤下头沉默穿梭，隔着皮肤只露出来一点凑近也看不太出来的颜色。

但是杨九郎知道。这双腿被他握着脚腕抬起来过，被搭在自己的肩上盘在自己的腰上过，大腿根被自己的毛发和阴囊摩擦拍打得露出水红的色泽过，白得晃眼的脚趾调皮地踩在他的胯下挑逗他过。站着时肌肉绷着以至于大腿肚上甚至能显露出一小块肌肉的轮廓，而躺着时大腿根白嫩的软肉甚至能被他冲撞着带得晃动，让人不由自主地想要捏一把试试。

或者说张云雷的任何一个动作都能引诱到他。杨九郎寻思了片刻干脆上前一步拿过了张云雷要穿的那件睡衣∶“雨那么大，直接洗个澡吧。”

“我们一起。”

浴室里蒸腾的全是湿漉漉的水汽，玻璃上蒙着一层白雾看不清浴室里头到底是什么样子。杨九郎拿着喷头替张云雷冲头发上甜牛奶味的泡沫，张云雷闭着眼睛坐在小凳子上，顶着满脑袋的白泡泡斜靠着杨九郎的肚子。顺毛的他没了往日里总是端着的样子，乖巧无辜地翘着一双睫毛长长的狐狸眼，像个小孩一样。

杨九郎低头亲了亲张云雷的唇角，揉揉他已经被洗干净的头发∶“好了，冲完了。”张云雷并不起身，反而依旧把脸埋在杨九郎的肚子上蹭了蹭。

杨九郎不知道两个人到底是从什么时候开始了接吻，当他意识到的时候，张云雷已经被他抱在怀里，两人的性器早都已经硬了起来顶在对方的小腹上。他去吻张云雷的眼睑，脸颊和嘴唇，每个地方都带着潮湿的水意和热度。

花洒不知道被谁随手扔在地上，依然在哗哗地喷着热水。杨九郎的手已经探到了张云雷的臀缝里，两个人浑身都湿漉漉地冒着热气，手指试探地进入得也格外顺利。穴眼被热水暖得仿佛还比往日里更软一些，张云雷抬手环住他的腰，头埋在他颈间低低地喘息。

站着做爱时那穴似乎格外的紧一些。杨九郎小心翼翼地插进去一根手指去探索，穴肉湿热却夹得死紧，让他几乎寸步难行。他拿另一只手轻轻地揉捏着张云雷相比其它地方还算丰满的臀肉，试图叫他放松一点。

张云雷觉得自己身体里的异物感强得很，虽然熟悉却依然格格不入地让他忍不住缩进了臀部的肌肉。他感觉里头好像有一块地方有些发麻，正想着到底是哪儿，就感觉到那地方被指尖摸索着按了按。一阵让人疯狂的快感从尾椎一路炸上大脑，他腿软的几乎要站不住，被杨九郎一托屁股才堪堪稳住。穴里的水被刺激得一股股地往外边吐，杨九郎的掌心都聚起了一汪透明的体液。

张云雷觉得浑身都飘起来了一般，脚软得像踩在棉花上落不到实处。他清晰地感受到杨九郎带着薄茧的手指在那可怜的软肉上蹭弄，戳得他底下溅出汁水，眼泪接连渗出几滴来砸在杨九郎的肩上。

杨九郎趁热打铁地顶进第二根手指，两根并起来去探索那块他已经熟悉了的温柔乡。流出来的体液在大腿根上和洗澡时冲过的热水混在一处，看上去相像得紧但他却知道那水淋淋的腿根嫩肉一摸上去准是一手的滑腻淫水。肠道里的热度愈发灼人，肠肉虽然不再夹得那么紧却也依然绵密地裹着他的手指，随着主人微微的颤抖而痉挛着吐出水来顺着他的手指流下去。他的指腹继续摩擦那被狠狠欺负的前列腺，温柔得像是普普通通的情人间的抚摸。但怀里的人却颤着声音吐出断断续续的呻吟，滚烫的呼吸喷在他肩颈上，让他似乎从肩膀连带到全身都热了起来。

他觉得自己下头那根更硬了一些。

那花洒还在孤独地喷水，杨九郎瞥了一眼，心里忽然有了计较。他一边试探地插进了第三根手指头，一边微微俯身拽着管子把花洒给提了起来。

“磊磊穴里头的水儿太多了，我给你洗洗干净。”

张云雷被快感激得有些迟钝的神经还没反应过来这句到底是什么意思，便感觉到穴口被杨九郎的手指撑开，随即一股子水流便喷进了敏感的穴肉里。张云雷一瞬间连话都说不出来，吊高了眼睛挂在杨九郎的臂弯里颤抖得仿佛快要掉下去。水流并不是很大但热且急，喷在敏感的黏膜上简直宛如要了他的命一般。穴眼挣扎着收缩却被杨九郎撑着不能闭合，继续接受热烫水流的刺激。嫩红的穴肉被撑开几乎能看见里头到底是怎样的景象，杨九郎能感觉得到肠道在疯狂地收缩着试图拒绝外来的水流刺激却始终不能如愿。张云雷的手指死死地扣住杨九郎的肩背宛如抓着的那个加害者是自己的救命稻草，前头的阴茎经不住那如此激烈的刺激颤颤巍巍地射了出来，精液流到地上又被水流冲散。

张云雷的眼睛里全是泪水几乎已经模糊得不能视物，狼狈地被眼泪糊了满脸。张着嘴却被快感和强烈的刺激逼得不能呼吸，只能从喉咙里挤出几声嘶哑的哭腔。窒息使脑子里混沌一片，他眼前似乎一片漆黑，又仿佛闪着刺眼的白光。杨九郎见欺负的差不多了这才收手，把花洒扔到一边。张云雷全身重量都集中在他的臂弯里，腿已经颤抖着不能支撑得住身体。如终于得到水的鱼儿般大口大口地喘着粗气，浑身神经质一般痉挛着。杨九郎安慰地吻他的眉眼，然后将阴茎抵在他的穴口缓缓地插了进去。

张云雷刚刚从水流的地狱里挣脱出来便又被杨九郎的那柄凶器顶进了身体，冠头顶开挤上来的肠肉擦蹭着被欺负得狠了的前列腺。杨九郎将张云雷搂得更紧了些偏头去吻他，唇舌交缠着极尽温柔地抽插。

阴茎次次顶着前列腺插入的攻势让张云雷几乎难以承受，快感从肠道里过电一般传到全身让他连脚尖都酥酥麻麻。那一根粗长的东西毫不留情地破开绞缠的穴肉顶到最深处，深得让他害怕会顶破他的肚子。有粘腻的水液从穴口流下滑到大腿根，他拒绝去想那羞人的东西到底是什么。

前头的阴茎又被刺激得翘了起来，流着些前列腺液半软不硬地抵着杨九郎的小腹。杨九郎低头去亲张云雷的乳尖，又舔又咬地把那淡粉的一小点欺负成深红的颜色。张云雷整个人的所有注意力都集中在穴里的那一根阴茎里，半晌才意识到胸口酥麻的些微快感是来自于埋在的那颗栗子毛乱糟糟的脑袋。

杨九郎抬起头来抱紧了张云雷的腰，一手托着他的屁股一手将他圈了起来。既然张云雷已经缓得差不多了，他便坏心眼地突然加快了抽插的速度，次次都狠顶在前列腺那一块软肉上。几乎称得上炸裂的快感蔓延而上，张云雷不禁又一口咬在了杨九郎的肩头。最敏感的地方被狠狠地操干实在是太过于刺激，他几乎能听得到花洒声音下被掩盖的、后穴里被操出来的水声。肠肉颤抖着咬紧在身体里鞑伐的那一根凶器，张云雷向后仰着身子像是要逃离身下凶猛的进攻一般，脸颊上却淡淡地透出些红晕，眼神空洞里带着痴迷和欲望。媚肉仿佛欲拒还迎般地吸着杨九郎的阴茎，在他插入时贪婪地吞噬，他抽离时又紧紧地绞着他挽留。张云雷的喉咙里挤出几声哭泣般的呻吟，眼中盈着的泪光却始终不见落下。每当杨九郎插到最深处时身体便跟着颤抖一下，臀肉被阴囊和毛发摩擦出一片淡红的带着淫靡水光的痕迹。

杨九郎抵在穴里的最深处射出来时凑到张云雷的耳边低声地说着我爱你，张云雷小腹酸胀，在意识到自己仿佛被情人内射的精液灌满时，终于落下泪来。


End file.
